Greece and Turkey: bonding time
by InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47
Summary: Japan is tired of Greece and Turkey fighting so he locks them in a room together untill they can get along better. Somebody grab the popcrn!
1. Chapter 1

**Expert procrastinator... Grrrrrr, dumb plot bunny, this isn't the plot u need to come up with!**

* * *

Kiku sighed. His friends were at it. Again "He likes MEMore!" "No, me""ME" "me" "MeMeMe" "me me...ME!". " I can't handle this... I'll just follow Hungarysans advice." TheAsian said to himself, as he pushed to two arguing nations into a room. " You aren't comming Out untill this problem is resolved." Kiku locked the door and called Elizibeta. She would want to watch. Turkey and Greece stared at the door. They didn't know Japan could be angry. Orcruel, they mentally addedeyeing each other. Heracles walked to the right side of the room and layed down on the couch, napping. " Oi, dont nap now, bastard!" turkey shouted at the man err nation. Sighing, he observed his surroundings. A small kitchen was in one corner and a tableto the other. The couch was off to the side, yet still in the middle( sense made?) andboth the walls and floor werewhite as the ceiling looked liked the night sky. Suddenly, something dawned on him. " Oi, bastard why do YOU get the couch!" If one looked closely enough, one would have seen Greece smile just so slightly at that. Untill the Turkish man dragged him off the couch.

* * *

**written at 1:19 in the morn. Yeah,procrastination eeeexxxpppeeerrt. Derderderrererderder hehehe, sweepy time|!**


	2. A terrible narrator

**Yeah, still procrastinatin'. The plot bunny is cruel. Anyways~ I forgot to mention... I do not own Hetalia. I am not nearly Prussian enough soooo yeah... ON WITH THE SHOW! Or book... **

* * *

Japan and Hungary studied the screen. " I don't berieve that it wirr work," Japan sighed. Hungary just shook her head and watched the two men on the T.V fighting over the single couch in the room. Again. The nations sighed.

* * *

One man was holding the other by his collar. They we rearguing over something I don't feel needs documented. To their right was a walnut brown couch with whitefluffy pillows. Fluuuuufffffuyyyyyyyyyyyy! No, bad narratoress! Behind that was a white kitchen area with an okay sized fridge next to a small marble counter beside a sparkly sink next to an oven. Single file, oneoneone! Shutting up now...On the left hand was a beautifully carved cherry-wood table with elegant designs and matching chairs. The walls matched the pillows and the ground the couch, as the ceiling looked like the night sky.

Suddenly, asound tore through the air and like a knife and slashed the second man in half, covering him in blood... ... ... Okay, not really, but he was red enough to have been covered in blood! I'm not sure Whethor he was red from anger at the masked man for literally rolling on the floor laughing or from embarrassment from the stomach growl...Lets just go with both. "Hey, It's not my fault I'm hungry!" The Greek man shouted-wait, was that Greece? Mybuddy the cat country? I' m narrating a story with him in it? Prussian~ Wait, than that is turkey? Coolios~ wait, no,baddies me! What's happening? Um, it seems that Greece just fainted at looking in thefridge-nope, he's just taking a , wow, Japan sure stocked up on food. I wouldn't blame Greece forfainting upon seeing that. And neither does Turkey. Wait, you don't care, do you? You just want the story. Oops, anywhooooo, Turkey looked into the fridge and went slack jawed. There was a LOT of food piled in the fridge

Turkey kicked Greece and sighed, making some meatballs from the fridge( I want soooome! Oops, gotta stop it) Greecewoke up at the food and stole Turkeys plate.

"Bastard! Get your own!"

"No."

"Dammit, cat bastard! Give it!"

" No!"

"Why you-" And thus ends this day. I wonder what they'll dream about? Probably kittens and bunnys being eaten and rabid squirrels and guns and blowing up the author of one of my favorite amines forkilling my favorite person- oh, wait that's me... Oops,lucky you theit dreams will be in their PoV. Oh, whoops, we missed the argument due to my rambling. Looks like Greece fell asleepson the table. Surrounded by...cats... How on this strange and random earthSIDS they get in here? Oh, never mind. It's Greeces dream time...


	3. Dreams and PoV changes

**Greeces PoV**

**_I_**_ looked up at the man in front of me in disgust. " Why would you want a cat, of all creatures?" He smiled at me warmly._

_ " Because, Kitty, they are so much like you" he replied. _

_" I do not see how they are anything like me. Do I need you to clean my litter box? Do I shed? Do I tear up the furniture with my claws? Do I hiss and scratch? Am I annoying?" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the ground._

_" Ya think things over a li'l to much for a five-year-old, ya know." he retorted. He was right. I sighed, remembering the time I asked how we knew that we really exist. I mean, true we can see and feel things, but how do we know that we're not really dreaming, or that we're some cruel gods puppets. I did NOT want to start thinking about that again._

_" But, ya know, cats aren't all that. they're really very cute. You can train them ta'go outside and they're fluffy, make good pillows, and can get fiesty but'll stay loyal ta'their owner. They are very well behaved, too."_

_I just huffed, pouting. I knew that when my big brother got this way, there was no arguing. So, we got a 'cute' little kitten and, true to Big Brothers word, it was just like me... I HATE CATS!_

~OoxoO~

I smiled, pulling a cat close to me. My peace was soon broken by a mouthful of Turkish curses. I flopped off the table and walked to were Sadik was, smirking. Apparently, he was trying to make breakfast when ge had sliced his finger. Sighing, I deftly slid the knife onto the counter and pulled his hand up to my mouth. After a few seconds, I ripped a piece of my shirt off and wrapped around his finger.

"Wha- umm-thanks...'' he mumbled, flustered and reaching for the knife again. I knocked his hand away and grabbed the knife myself. "I can take care of myself, ya know."

I glanced at him, amused. " You know, that was about as stupid as the time I had to pry a lobster off of you when I was still part off your territory." I chopped the food and tossed it into the pan.

"BRAT! THAT WAS HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO! AND WHOS FAULT WAS THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He was bright red. I didn't realize he still remembered that, being so embarrassing and all.

"Yours?" I smirked, trying to cover up my own embarassment, just realizing that I had helped him out. On a small matter like cutting his finger.

"MINE? DAMN CAT BASTARD, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT COUGHT IT!"

"And you're the one who let me point it at you. And throw it."

"YOU SHOULDN'T 'VE THROWN IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"I was a child and didn't know any better. To a human, I was only five, mabye six."

"YEAH, AND YOU WERE A PRETTY DEEP THINKER AT THREE! DON'T YOU TRY TO PULL THAT, BRAT!"

I smiled inwardly, kept a straight face outwardly. " I was wasn't I? Even then, I was smarter than you." I was surprised that he even remembered anything about me, and for some reason happy he did. And no bastard? He was calling me brat?

" DAMN BRAT, SHUT UP! NOT TRUE!" Now he was just whining.

Though I probably could've said something extremely witty, I just went with my everyday "Is too"

"IS NOT!"

"Is too"

''IS NOT"

"Is too," I knew this would last forever and, truthfully, I never did feel good fighting with Turkey, so I laid down on the couch and ignored him trying to get me up. After a while the shouting quieted, and I almost fell asleep again. Key word, almost.

~OoxoO~

**Turkey's PoV**

I looked at the kid, done yelling at him... For now. (**a/n dun dun dunnn...yeah, I sooo gotta stop it) **I looked at him, for once being able to see him peaceful. I don't like it. It gives me a strange feeling. I smiled, I had won this round. Looking at my hand, I turned a bright shade of pink, unconsiously bringing my finger up to my mouth. walking over to were the breakfast...soup...thingy was, I noticed it boiling over. With a 'hmph, I grabbed two bowls and got both of us a serving. After setting mine on the table, I walked over to the couch. I smiled calmly and brushed some hair out of his face. His eyes fluttered open and he grabbed the bowl out of my other hand, then flopped back down, holding the food above him.

"Hey, brat, yours's on the table!" Not really, but I said it anyway. the feeling was coming back.

"mm? nnf nnmrrff" He mumbled through the pile of cats piled on him.

"Sorry, brat, I don't speak mumble," I told him, annoyed.

"I said, 'So? Not no more." Greece sat up, glaring at me. "Oh, just out of curiosity, what was your hand doing by my face?"

I flushed, and hid my true intintions by pinching his nose. "A good way to get you up." Greece glared, and I found myself covered in hot soup "BRAT! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" He smirked, and I attacked. Greeaaattt, another fight. Why is it that, as always, I feel unsettled by the fight?

(**a/n I am terrible at arguments and insults and stuff so I will skip to Turkeys dream)**

_I glanced at the kid beside me. "Seriously? You used up your festival money to buy me a MASK?" This kid was so confusing. I wonder what odd reasoning he had for this. The cat I had convinced him to let me buy hopped up onto his head and he glared at it. I smiled._

_"I hate cats..." he mumbled, and then looked at me. " Too many people. I don't want them to see my big brother."_

_"Oh?" I asked. I was thourgholy confused." Please exlpain more?"_

_"I... I don't want anybody to see your face..." _

_"Why?" I had a guess, but I wanted him to say it. _

_" You're always saying how you hate to be seen as weak, and how if certain emotions were to escape, you could be considered weak. A mask would help hide that emotion...a-and besides," the rest, he mumbled so quietly, I couldn't hear. He looked at the ground and turned a deep shade of red...but it could've just been the lighting._

_"Sorry, Kitten, I don't speak mumble," I told him, slightly annoyed._

_"I... I don't want anybody to see your face..." _

_"Why?" I had a guess, but I wanted him to say it. _

___"W-well," His eyes lit up. Greeeeeaaaaattt, he found a way outta it. " A soul always wears a mask, for any occasion. There is only one person that can unmask anothers soul. I don't really see the difference between wearing one one your soul and face, because a soul is always masked, and so are ones true emotions."_

___"Soooo, technically, you are just being greedy?" I know that shouldn't have made me happy. I know that knowing that he liked me shouldn't give off a happy feeling. He was my **five-year-old younger brother!** weeeellll, actuuuuaaally, he was fifty, but still! My thoughts were cut short when a red Greece punched my arm_

___"Just wear the mask..." I smiled, and cruched to his level. He put it on and smiled, motioning he wanted picked up. Holding him, we started leaving the festiival and it's bright lights. "Don't take the mask off unless I say, mm'kay?"_

___"Mm'kay?"_

___"PROMISE! Swear on your life! Cross your heart and hope to die!"_

___"Fine, I promise, just don't scream into my ear!"_

___"Hope to die?"_

___"Cross my heart and hope to die."_

___"Hmm, good." He lay down and promptly fell asleep._

___He was such a cute child._

**AAAAAAAHHHH! LONGEST CHAPPPIIEE EVAAAH! Not gonna do dis again... Sorry for OOc-ness, I'm trying here! And please, somebody tell me if I'm doing good. teeeeeeelllll meeeeee! Sorry, but I am sooo worried that nobody will like this! And should I slow down and give them more time before fluffyness? And sooo sorry fr all my PoV switching, I'm trying to find what's right! Sorry, mabye I should bring in the  
'Bad narratoress' for random chapters and for seriosish chapters like this I'll do their PoV. Soorrry, I don't knooooowww! And somebody, anybody, am I, or am I not doing good? Oh, and did you know, Greece was still awake when Turkey brushed his hair back. he knows everything~~~ Oh snap... the mask thing...I forgeted**


	4. questions

**Okay, so I'm sorry for taking so long in updating.**

**I no ownsies.**

* * *

"Why do you like cats?" Greece had just woken from... another nap, and Sadlk was questoning him.

...

...

...

" I don't really like cats. To be honest, I can't stand them."

Sadlk was surprised. GREECE was saying he DOESN'T like cats? That has NEVER happened before. " Then why do you always have them with you?"

Hera mumbled something inaudible and turned away.

"What was that, brat?" Turkey asked.

"I said, Someone I consider special got me my first one. I just started to hoard them for that someone."

"What do you mean?" He was confuzzled-I mean confused. I'm under the threat of getting fired.

"I mean that _this," _Greece held up his first cat-the immortal one named Hate-"specific cat was _forced_ on me! In fact, I don't even know why it follows _me_ around, rather than the _one who forced me to get it!" _Turkey blinked.

"Who forced you to get it?" Greece stopped his ranting... "Are you going to answer?" Shake of head. "Then... You never expained what you meant by 'I just started to hoard them for that someone'."

"They don't notice the small things that I do for them. They more than likely hate me. No, they do hate me. How should I put it simply... I want to catch their attention, but yet, I don't... So, I stick to hoarding cats. When They made me get one, they acted as if They liked them, so I hoard them, trying to get this persons attention...And failing." Not to mention my old nickname, Greece silently added. 'but that's not imprtant' "What about your mask? What's that thing's story."

"umm..." Turkey had red dusting his cheeks. "I-There...I promised," He had no idea how to explain withhout giving it away. "I promised someun' close that I wouldn't take it off unless they said to."

"Was that person being greedy?" Greece was surprised at the laugh.

"Yeah, I asked 'em that same question!"

hmmmmm... I sence Greece is about to say something.

"Are you saying that I just had a thought process simalur to yours? Ugh, I am now discusted by myself." Yep... The epic battle is about to unfold... At least, all that Mrs. Author can write. (a/n Autheress!)

Turkey fumed, and lept over to the table, were Greece keeps on winding up sleeping on, and tried to strangle him. Greece, being the catlike him, rolled out of the way and grabbed Sadlks wrist, twisting it behind Sadlks back and pinning him down. Sadlk smled and twisted in a very uncomftrable and diffucult fashion, winding up on top of Greece. they both glared at each-other... And then Greece need him and twisted. the battle that followed involve cooking utensils, couch cushions, cat,and I believe that I heard them both scream "OWE! BOILING WATER! IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Simultaniously. Of course, causing another fight...

* * *

**Okay, announcement. AUTHOR IS BRAIN DEAD AUTHOR HAS NO IDEAS! AUTHOR FEARS YOU FAVE./ ALERT JUST TO MAKE FUN OF! PLLLZZ REVEIW AND GIVE IDEAS! I AM BEGGING YOU! just no 'lemons' or smut** **_YET_**.** Fluff or seriousness, okay, but she n****eed SUGGSESTIONS! PLZ PPl! I'll get Ri****d of my narratoress that prbly annoys you to insanity, so yeah. PLLLZZ AT LEAST SAY IM DOING GOOD! unless she's not. Then tell her what she''s doing rong. And she apolagizes for OOC-ness, They _are_ trapped in a room... with...no clean...clothes-oh god, What did she do? She should've put in a dresser! noooooeeeeeessss! Now she just signed herself up for something she'll regret! How could she!**

**.oO0 zzzzzZZZZZzzzzZZZZZzz~**

**She's not respnding... **


	5. The results of spilling hot water on you

**Greece and turkey argue like a married couple -_-;' But they also reming me of children... **

**And thank you, AlvaSeneca, for being the first reviewer. **

**Thanks! It's rather hard to make these 1st few chappies just right, so the fact that you think it's cute is, well, thank you for liking it~(((((((: *Is very happy* And I'm glad you like Turkey... It was very difficult to make him(:**

**WARNING: Ovens and cookies and burning ointment placed at inaccurate times, in a memory. Don't get mad just because ovens weren't really around when Greece was a Chibi~!**

**DISCLAIMER: I no ownsies anything except for the narratoress.**

* * *

Two nations watched a screen and sweat-dropped. "It's a good thing that I put some medicar suppries in the cubby beneath the sink..." Japan said, after seeing the water that his friends, Greece and Turkey, had boiling spill on them.

"Yeah..." Hungary replied

* * *

Greece was searching beneath the sink for medical supplies. He hated to admit it, but it sort of _was_ his fault... but then agian, Turkey shoved him into the pot. Speaking of Turkey, said man was curled up in a ball, shirtless in an attempt to get the hot water off of him, on the lone couch. He was grumbling something under his breath that sounded somewhat liken"comb Bat Dusted," or "Damn Cat bastard,"... I'll go with option two.

"Found some," Greece muttered as he pulled a white medical box out from below the sink. After he pulled the burn cream out, he glanced up at Turkey and sighed. Turkey had gotten worse burns than Greece had. He stood up and approached the older man, dropping the ointment on his head.

"What is that?" Turkey glared up accusingly.

"Burn Ointment. You have seen it before, right?"

" 'Course I have," He whined. Greece turned around, and then heard a yelp. "It burns worse!" Greece laughed.

"Of course! It'll be gone in a sec."

" You can use it instead." Greece glance at Turkey and sighed... again. He had been lucky and gotten hardly any burns, unlike Turkey. Why? Turkey was clumsy when they were fighting afterwards and slipped, falling into a larger puddle of water and making his burns even worse.

"Wha-" Turkey was caught by surprise. Greece had uncapped the bottle and was putting it on turkey for him "OW! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Greece just shook his head. Hadn't they just recently had this conversation? Blinking, Geece rememered a simalir time, except it was the other way around.

_ The little boy looked up at the oven. His big brother had told him not to touch it, yet he just couldn't help. He HAD to have a cookie! Looking around, he opened the oven door and peeked inside to the mouth-watering snack. As he reached inside to grab one, he felt searing pain in his hand and stumbled away. After about five seconds he began to cry, clutching his burnt hand close to his chest. A masked man stumbled in and didn't even have to ask, he just scooped the chibi up and sat him down at the sink, runnig cold water on the childs hand. After a second or so, he reached under the sink and searched around. Grabbing something, he stoodup. He had a white bottle of burn ointment in his hands, and the child stared ot it suspiciously._

_"Come on, Kitten, It'll make the owie all better~" The man sang as he took the burnt hand out of the water and started to put some ointment on it._

_"OW! It only hurts even more!_" _ The child shouted as he yanked his hand away and put it under the cold water again._

_"It'll go away soon. Unless you keep it under the water, than it'll last longer." Reluctantly, the youngest one stuck his hand back out and only flinched when the ointment touched it. "You can count this as your punishment for not doing what your told. You're usually alot smarter than this, you know that there is a reason I say 'no'" The child looked down as he was scolded._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"It's okay"_

Turkey kicked Greece in the stomache, bringing him back to reality.

"If your gonna fall asleep, go somewhere else. My lap isn't a pillow." Greece did as told, heading back to the table. To find that it was still dripping wet with scalding hot water from their shirts, which they had put there when the water was dumped on them. And most of the floor was covered in eithor that, or cats. There wasn't enough room for someone to sleep. Great. Just great. Greece went and sat down beside Turkey on the couch.

"Yep. Still hate cats."

* * *

Japan and Hungary watched the T.V screen, both smiling.

"Werr, this is tulning out okay," the male of the two said.

"They've only been in there for about two, three days. I wonder what'll happen within a week?" They both got epic nosebleeds.

* * *

**me: Okay, guess what, I got my very own laptop!**

**And people, please give me some reviews~ You press that pretty, blue button at the bottom of the screen, then type in what you think of this story and/or what you think I should have them do. Nohing to change it to M...especially not yet. I realize the 'they both got epic nosebleeds' part is signing me up for that, but I don't think that I really will do anything. The characters that I'm working with remind of children a little to much...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Narrator... ess: But then again, Greece has one of the highest sex rate's...**

**Noooooo! Narratoresss! WHY'D YA HAVE TA SAY THAT? WHY!*beats narratoress up***

**Canada: remember to press the pretty blue button at the bottom of the screen~**

**Narratoress: Who said that?*gets beaten up again***


	6. Greece has a nightmare?

**My next update will be the... umm... In seven days...ehehe, How many days does July have? Wait, it'll be the... first, right? I also have, like, a few more chapters after this because 1) I'm not getting any REVIEWS! And 2) the school year is nearing. I will update a litte in the school year, but it'll be hard, so I'll just end it soon.)'; I have a limit of five more chapters, so let's start the countdown!**

**FIVE!**

**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.**

* * *

_**recap!-just cause:**_

_**"Yep, still hate cats." due to the cats and scalding hot water on the floor and table, our sleepy Greek nation falls asleep on the couch next to Turkey~.**_

_"I hate you," Sadlk's words rang out, stinging my eyes._

_"I hate you, too." we both turned and went their seperate ways, the others words ringing in my ears. _

_The masked man looked down, then called behind his shoulder, "I'm not gonna be there for ya when ya wind up hurt, so don't come runnin' to me!"_

_"Why would I want to?" was my reply. I kept looking straight ahead, trying to keep myself from crying. And failing. The worst part? The sun didn't care, it just kept shining down on me, happily smiling like Russia when he joined the war. Showing my tears to the whole world. "Why?" I didn't understand why this had to happen. _

Warm arms wrapped around the sleeping Greece, drying his eyes and murmering gentle words. Greece slowly woke up, finding his face damp and curled up on Turkey's lap. Greece was up in a second, jerking out of Sadlks arms and stumbeling back. Turkey looked down, mask hiding the slowly reddening cheeks.

"You were being noisy so I- I just- It was annoying, alright!" Sadlk shouted. Heracles smiled slightly, then sat back down beside Turkey. Curling up in a ball as far away from him as possible. "What were you dreaming about, anyways?"

"..."

"You're not gonna answer, are ya?"

"... Nope... It was just... Something I wish had never... happened" Greece murmured, not wanting to admit to the fact that the words spoken that day brought tears to his eyes. Or nightmares to his usually peacful dreams.

"Odd brat," Turkey said, looking over at Greece. "Everybody has stuff that they wish had never happened. There's gotta be more to it if you're crying your eyes out over it."Greece shrugged, and Turkey sighed. "Anyways, ya hungry?" He didn't wait for an answer as he got up and walked to the fridge. "How does...Beef sound?"

Greece shrugged again. "It's okay..." Turkey sighed at the younger nations antics, pulling some said beef out and grabbing a pan from beneath the sink. "How uch stuff is under there, anyways?" Greece asked, still amazed by what he saw when he got the burn ointment.

"Hmm, not sure... There's... wow..." Turkey muttered to himself, few words were audible. He could tell you that there was a lot of stuff, though.

Greece walked up to him and leaned down. "I think... that Kiku had been planning this... for a while." Turkey's amazed glare hardened to annoyence.

"If that's the case then I he can like you better, bastard!"

"No thanks... That is just cruel... To plan to lock his friends up... In a small room... He is just cruel." Turkey nodded in agreement.

* * *

While all that was going on, Said cruel nation was sitting in a high-tech computer room looking at a giant flat screen T.V that that is seen in all those Sci-Fi movies next to his yaoi buddy, who was spinning in her chair laughing her face off, sitting in his own spinny-chair in ball position trying to hide his face. "Erizaveta is the one they shourd brame..." As he said that, His yaoi buddy stopped spinning and looked at him.

"Hey, it was only a suggestion! A pretty good one and all, but still!" Japan just tried to hide even more, to no avail. He aalmost gave up and ran out, but decided against it. Hungary would probably forget to tell him if anything good was happening because she was caught up in the moment. They turned their focus back to the screen.

* * *

**Hey, hey, can you people please comment?** **It would make writing this worth-while. **

**...**

**And yes, I am technically updating this on the 24. I put to much stuff on my own plate for my own good, so I have to post this while you are probably sleeping=_=;;; Yeah...**


	7. Just to Update

**OH MY ! FIVE MONTHS! Well, those seven days lasted a bit longer than I had anticipated BUT I HAVE GOOD EXCUSES! **

**-Mankind is losing all of my faith,**

**-Idiots are taking up my time in this new school of mine.**

**-I'm dealing with a stalker**

**-I lost all muse for a moment**

**-I have writers block**

**-I'm prying idiots from me**

**-I have a STALKER**

**-SAVE ME FROM THE STALKER/IDIOTS! If you don't, that's (not) fine... I realize I deserve it... But still, please?**

**and now, **

**FOUR- Well, how about I get rid of the limit. I'll end this when I run out of idea's for it/ here soon. Besides, If I drag this on too long I might have to change it to M and I can't do that! I suck at that sort of stuff!**

* * *

Greece was on the couch, eating his beef. Turkey was next to him already finished.

"I still can't believe you fell asleep while eating." The older man ducked as a piece of beef flew his way.

"Shut. Up. I didn't sleep well."

"Obviously." Greece looked at his now-empty plate sadly before chucking that at Turkey. Turkey dodged, luckily, before picking it up and tossing it in the sink. Greece glanced over at the table where their shirts were still drying.

"You know, if Kiku had planned this, he could've at least put clothes in here," Greece commented, feeling bare. Suddenly, a thought crossed both of the nations minds at once.

"Isn't he always hanging out with that Hungary woman? Doesn't she enjoy pairing...Males?" Their eyes widened. "Yeah, I'm getting more and more angry." They fell into a silence.

"Ya' know, Ki-" Turkey began to say something, but as he looked over and noticed the younger nation sleeping, he cut himself of mid-sentence. Cautiously, he lay Greece across his lap and ran his hand through the younger nations hair. "Sweet dreams," He murmured quietly. His eyes widened as the Greek nation shifted and wrapped his arms around the elder nation.

* * *

Our two yaoi fans sat in spinny chairs, watching the screen closely.

"Kawaii moment..." Hungary nodded at this statement.

"They make a good couple, don't they?" Japan nodded in agreement.

"They glow up so quickry," Japan stated, smiling lightly.

"So true. Just yesterday they were like children fighting over who got the last cookie..." They looked at each other and began cackling evilly, deciding that the two nations would have to get along pretty~ well to get out.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, really! Next one will be longer, pinky swear, cross my heart and hope to die, a thousand needles to swallow if I lie! In all honesty, The only reason I'm cutting this chapter short is because I need to grab my needles to defend myself from the stalker. I think he followed me home again.**


End file.
